Something Worthwhile
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: The story of a simple hotel maid, with a gentle heart and a mystery. A man with everything and the clues to her hidden secrets. A tale of love and a story to remember.


**Cast Away**

Chapter 1.

Friday/September 3/2004.

Sometimes people take what they have for granted. Yet they don't realize how much they have, and how much others are willing to give to have what you do. It's hard to understand people to whom fate has not taken too kindly. Yet some still hold the image of happiness and hope within. It would be hard to understand how anyone can have faith in good of their lives, when so much of it has been destroyed, so much lost, so much…completely thrown away. Many people have completely different outlooks on life, they have so much, yet they still cannot be truly happy despite all they posses. Yet others that have so little, they are happy with what they have, they wish to have more, yet they are not overtaken by greed. That is something truly special…

Kagome put down her pen, and closed her journal. For some reason she couldn't sleep tonight. It wasn't rare that she would have to take out her faithful journal and spill her hidden emotions in it, as a way to relieve everything of her. Turning of the nightlight she stared up at nothing in particular, just up. Lying in her bed, raven hair spread out around her on the pillow. Icy blue eyes sparkling beautifully in the moonlight rays leaking through the overly small window. Life just wasn't going her way lately. For the past few years after she moved away from her parents she rented the tiny apartment she now lived in. she lived alone. No cat, no brother, no…nobody. Even she could admit she got lonely. But she wasn't going to change anything about it, she didn't want to. It wasn't worth the pain at the end. It just wasn't worth it. With thoughts running wild in her head, unconsciously she drifted of to sleep.

**beep, beep, beep, bee-crash**

"ugh, damn it stupid clock" Kagome rolled out of bed, and not so gracefully landed on her behind. Struggling to get up she managed to drag herself in the shower. The cold water always did a good a job to kick some sense into her in the morning. Getting out of the shower, doing a quick job blow drying her hair. She found her work clothes, which consisted of plain black pants and white blouse. While in a hurry storming around the room, she didn't notice accidentally knocking her journal into her workbag. With no time to waste she grabbed her bag, not bothering to check the items inside, she ran out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

The only thing running through her mind was 'If I'm late, I'm going to die, if I'm late I'm going to die' with that in mind, she picked up speed. Without as much as look ahead she of coarse bumped into something and flew back. Swearing under her breath she looked up so see the object of her distraction. Gasping at the thing, well not so much a thing it was pretty much a person, a very famous person at that. She got up and bowed apologizing. 'for the love of Kami-sama of all the people in Tokyo, she had to bump into Sesshomuaru? WHY?' He didn't spare any words towards her just walked off. 'I wonder what he's doing here?'. Without further questions she walked into the hotel called "The Shikon-no-Tama" meaning "The Jewel Of Four Souls". This was her job, this was where she went everyday for the last two years. She didn't have much to complain about though. She chose this job, and she had to admit for a cleaning lady she did get paid pretty well. It was a classy hotel though, and if she hadn't come here for two years straight, she would be mesmerized by the beauty of the gorgeous designs inside.

She ran to check of her name, that she arrived and get the rest of her uniform and cleaning supplies. Once done that she went to her usual assigned floor, which was usually seven. With no particular reason they switched her to the top floor. Seems that the people there were complaining about the services not done correctly there. And also not wishing to have anything to do with the particular servant on the floor. Wondering what they particularly have against Kikyou but then answering her own question, who doesn't have something against her. As nicely as one can put it she's somewhere along the lines of psychotic-bitch. And that's to people still on speaking terms with her. Others just ignored her completely. The only reason she wasn't fired at all yet was because she was supposedly sleeping with the owner of this place, Naraku. It was a way out if you wanted one. He wouldn't think twice before dragging you in his bed. It was kind of like a punishment of some sorts as well, that is unless you want to get fired. That is why Kagome always tried being on time perfect at everything. Sometime it would seem that even Naraku got annoyed by her a-bit-too-perfect-act. She still intended to keep it up. No way in hell was she going anywhere near him, mind you in his bed. Speaking of hell, or Naraku same meaning, how convenient. In other words, you do something wrong you are going to hell, or to me. Its that simple, really. In two years you gain quiet some experience with this time of thing.

**Ding,** **elevator doors open**

Well then, lets get to work. Dragging out her cart filled with supplies she looked at her list. "Ok, lets get this over with." With that she stepped into the room. Making sure it was empty she took out her CD walkman and played the CD that was currently placed in it. Putting up the volume, she unconsciously started singing along with the song.

On a Monday, I am waiting, and by Tuesday, I am fading 

_And by Wednesday I cant sleep._

_Then the phone rings I hear you and the darkness is a clear view_

_Cuz you've come to rescue me_

_Fall with you I fall so fast, I can hardly catch my breath I hope it lasts._

_Ohhh, it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real, I like the way that feels, _

_Ohhhh, its as if you know me better then I ever knew myself, I love how you can tell._

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me._

_I get moody, messy, I get restless and its senseless how you never seem to care._

She twirled around getting into the act of performing with closed eyes. Using the duster as a microphone, singing till the song finished. With still closed eyes, she twirled around to face the door when she opened her eyes, she wanted to die. There is the doorway, stoop a man. And not any man, oh no mind you, a very damn rich and famous one at that. Oh yes, death would be good right about now. He on the other hand, had just seen about the most entertaining scenario of his whole week. He just smirked as the girl in front of him turned as white as a ghost after seeing him. She looked like she was about to faint.

Kagome snapped out of her trance-like-state-nightmare when he started walking and set his suitcase on the floor. Now in about 1.5 seconds she went from pale as death to red as a tomato. That should be a record. Then she realized that she wasn't done cleaning the place yet, which she was supposed to be by the time came back. Oooh this is bad. If he complains to Naraku, she would have problems. She had no choice but to ask if she can finish her work, if not might as well start looking for a new job.

"umm…would it be alright is I finished cleaning right now, I did not have enough time while you were gone?" she asked him, in a voice that pleaded please-says-yes-or-I'm-fired tone. He at first stared at her, hope being lost in her eyes with each passing second. Then he answered in a tone that was obviously less then friendly. "You may finish, since it is what you are paid to do." That was all that was needed to be said. She quickly finished her job. So distracted by it didn't even notice her little journal, fall out of her bag. When she was done, she took the cart and before leaving informed him. "If you need anything, I'm here today until six, and tomorrow starting from eight. My name is Kagome and I will be attending to your needs through out your stay here unless you wish otherwise. Have a nice day." And with that she left.

Sesshoumaru then got up and went over to the bed just as he was about to lay in it, he noticed something on the floor. He picked it up and glared at it. It was about the size of his palm. The cover was a violet cover, with velvety material. On the front in big white letters it stated "PRIVATE". Well of coarse that only interested him more. He opened it and found the first page almost black except the writing of "Property of Kagome Higurashi." Hmmm… seems as though that girl dropped this, what is it though. With his curiosity getting the better of him he opened it and looked inside. It was filled with writing, most of it were personal thoughts. A lot of them were depressed none so far were happy. The dates numbered from the first page go back about three years ago. Hmm… so she has been like this for over three years. Yet she doesn't show it that much on her outer appearance. Well lets see what else this can tell me… and with that he lost himself in the reading of this strange journal amused by the truthfulness of the statement this girl had taken notice in. For someone with her job, she had a high standard education. He would think she was quiet stupider then the book seemed to prove to him. So I guess you really cant judge a book by its cover. With that in thought he lost himself in the meaning of the words spread into the found understanding of the world around you in this little mysterious book….


End file.
